Charmed the new comer news
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Takes place after chris tells pheope who he is. and some one from the furure vists Chris.
1. Meow

Charmed  
  
I don't own charmed. the only char i own in here is Kat.  
  
Phoebe looked at Chris with a question look in her eyes. "Why do I have to make Leo and Piper sleep  
  
together. There might be a world with demons when your born. And besides Wyatt is your older brother?"  
  
Chris nodded "I know that. But if I go back and Wyatt is evil and Piper isn't with child I will be going back to  
  
nothing." Page orbed in with Leo and glared at Chris. "What are you doing here Chris. Go before Piper finds  
  
out that your here." Chris nodded and looked at Phoebe. "Rember what I said." And orbed out. Leo looked  
  
at Phoebe "What was that all about?" Phoebe shook her head. "I can't tell you Leo. Im sorry. I know his  
  
future. And I can't tell either one of you. But I can tell you this. He is on the side of good. That I can tell you  
  
for now. But one day soon I can tell you the truth about Chris." Leo raised a eyebrow in question. "Leo I will  
  
tell you in a couple days. All right but until then that's all I can and well tell you." Leo shook his head and  
  
orbed out and whent to check on Wyatt.  
  
Page looked at Phoebe "What was that all about Phoebe. You can tell me you know." Phoebe shook  
  
her head. "I can't tell you yet either. Until those couple days are up. Then I can tell you and Leo as well."  
  
Page shooked her head. "Do you want my help on this spell of yours that looks like you got started with  
  
Chris?" Phoebe shook her head "No but I will be calling on the powers of the charmed one's not yet born for  
  
my spell. So let Piper know. Cause Im magicing closing this room until Im done." Page nodded and left to tell  
  
Piper. Phoebe closed the room and started her spell. Throwing in a pinch of everything that she had. And a  
  
cup of rose quarts chatting "Powers of not yet be, Come forth and bring my sister and ex brother in-law back  
  
together. I one of the present Charmed one's call on the Charmed one's not yet born. To bring my sister  
  
Piper and are ex whitelighter Leo back together for at least one night. And create the baby boy that was sent  
  
from the furture to help us save Wyatt the powerful. Please let this happen to bring forth a furutre for us all  
  
of hardly no demons. LET IT BE DONE!" A trimmer ran threw the house as this spell was let lose threw the  
  
house. Chris stood outside the house hope that the spell worked on his behalf.  
  
Piper, Page, and Leo ran to the attic to check on Phoebe. "Phoebe open this door. Or I swear well  
  
orb in and check on you." They waited a min and no noise was heard in the room. Page tryed to orb in but  
  
was thrown backwards. "She did block the room like she said she was going to do." Piper tried to distroy the  
  
door and the power was shot back at her. Leo grabbed her and they both orbed out of the room. But never  
  
reappeared. Just then the attic door open and Phoebe walked out looking white as a ghost. "What a power  
  
surge. Remind me Page never do that again." Page grabbed her before she fell to the ground. And Page  
  
dragged her back into the room. "I better call for Leo. LEO!" But Leo didn't appear. "Where is he. and he  
  
calls him self a whitelighter." Phoebe laughed softly "Leo and Piper are getting what they deserve from  
  
eachother for a long time laid to rest." Page looked schocked "What are you talking about?" Just then Chris  
  
orbed in and looked at Phoebe and then ran to her. "Are you all right. And what the heck kind of spell was  
  
that." Page looked at Chris "Why did you do a spell for him?" Phoebe shook her head "Can't tell you yet.  
  
And beside Piper and Leo will be back tonight. And maybe just maybe for the rest of there lives together.  
  
Well Pipers at least." Page and Chris nodded there heads. Just then a portal opened on the side wall. And a  
  
black cloaked figure came threw the portal muttering under its breath. "Ouch... dam.... going to kill him.... I  
  
swear it." Page, Chris, and Phoebe stood and took to there guard "Who or what are you?" The figure looked  
  
up and steered at first Page then Phoebe then at last Chris. And that's where its sights stayed. The figure said  
  
in a women's voice "Sorry about that Page, Phoebe, and as always Chris." Page and Phoebe looked at Chris.  
  
"You know this figure." Chris shook his head. "Doesn't look like someone I know." The figure laughed and  
  
pulled back its hood.  
  
It was really a women the look on Chris's face was schocked. "I havn't seen you Kat since we where  
  
but 8 I think. And Wyatt took you away." Kat nodded her head. "Good to see you again Chris, Page, and  
  
Pheope as well. And Pipper and Leo are off getting there grove on." Kat giggled at that thought. Chris  
  
looked at Kat with a frown. "You know if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here in my past that im not even  
  
born yet if it wasn't for you Kat. It was your fault. That my own brother told me to get out or die. Even thow  
  
if are mother found out what he wanted to do to be. He would be in big trouble." Kat just frowned. "I didn't  
  
tell on you Chris. It was that women you where dateing at the time. What ever happen to her?" Chris was  
  
gitting pissed. "She's dead thank you very much Kat." Kat frowned then smiled "Your welcome. And im the  
  
one that sent her back to get you. I ment to be there not evil Wyatt. But there is good news on that front."  
  
Chris's mood brighten "Well what is it Kat?" Kat smiled "Well Chris he isn't evil anymore. And he's asking  
  
for you as well. And the better news is that the one's that we need that where dead are no longer dead  
  
anymore. Isn't that great." Kat smiled trying not to give away that it was the charmed one's that she was  
  
talking about being no longer dead.  
  
Chris jumped for joy. "Great so what was the monster that turned him evil then. Then turned  
  
around and made him kill of his parnets. And almost kill his own brother as well.?" Kat laughed then but  
  
turned sad "Its my father. My mother is going to have me in about 9 mouths. Just like your own mother  
  
Chris. Im sorry Chris but im his daughter. And I want to do this for my own mother and the one's that  
  
shouldn't have died. And its my own right as a witch. Just like its your job as a half witch." Pheope looked  
  
from Kat to Chris. Page was just stunned into slince. And that is a very rare thing to anyone. "Now I under  
  
stand something about you Chris. You where doing this to get even with your own brother for turning evil  
  
but not you. For being the not so powerful one." Kat shook her head before Chris could say anything. "He  
  
has the same powers as his own brother. Since he has the same mother and father. But unlike Chris's powers  
  
his brother wasn't tought the right and wrong. Chris learned on the streets." Chris smiled at Kat "Thanks  
  
but Page needs to know the truth. Even thoe Pheope knows it. Page my brother is Wyatt. I am and will  
  
always be a Halliwell. And will be until the day I die. When I came here I drouped the last name so your guys  
  
wouldn't know it. Not until the right time. Sorry for lieing to you Aunt's." Page and Pheope smiled and ran  
  
up to Chris and hugged him. Kat walked up to Chirs and kissed him on the lips softly "Chris its my job to go  
  
after him. But rember this Chris. My heart even at 8 years old was yours. And will always be yours. Until the  
  
day I die." Kat turned and ran out of the room and the house crying. Chris was stunned but knew he had to  
  
go to her. And at least help her out by bring the charmed one's to her aid. "After Leo and Pipper are back.  
  
Where going to help her out." Just then Pipper and Leo apperd.  
  
Pipper and Leo where smileing and very happy. "Have fun Pipper?" Page asked with a smiled. Chris  
  
just shutterd getting grossed out by this talk.  
  
Kat at that point in time arived at a old building. that seem to be there for a rather long time. Kat took a step towards the door. when Chris appered beside her. "Your not going in alone Kat." Kat turned and glared at him "I must do this for you, your brother, and your family as well. You know that. And so do I chris." Kat turned to walk awya from Chris when he said "Your worng about one thing Kat. I do love you. And in about 2 min's the charmed one's will be here with Leo. Then where all going in together." Kat turned and smiled at Chris. "Who's takeing care of Wyatt then?" Chris smiled at Kat "The elven nanny that is loyal to us cause Leo is or was and elder." Kat nodded knowing the elven female that he talked about. Kat sighed as she saw the charmed one's and Leo apper just then. Well time to kick my father's butt into hell. Page handed Kat a potion to throw at her father. "Should work on him. But we got Piper to frezze him or blow off a arm or a leg off of him." Pheope and the other's laughed along with Kat. Piper rolled her eyes at Page and mutterd "Good thing im the oldest and she's my sister." Leo and Chris just smiled. There head's turned and looked at the old building. Kat thought she might ease there minds "There are one spell to let them know that where after them. Its as if they know that where comeing for them. And they don't care." Leo "hmmed" Kat walked to the door of the building and stepd in side. She disapperd from there sight. They ran to the door to see where she whent. The only thing left lieing there was a necklace with a picture of the charmed one's, there kids, and her smileing into the camra. Chris growled deep in his throat as he picked up the picture. Page took the sister's back to the house to try and find her with the necklace. Leo draged Chris back to the house as well. So they can try and find her. 


	2. meeting evil face to face

Kat opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was dark in the place that she was in. It smelled like a pile of dung thats be under the sun for way to long. "Is there anyone there? Where am I." Just then a tall figure walked into the light. He was cover's in a dark cloak. The figure pulled back its hood. And there stood her own father. Was a guy with long black hair that was pulled back and thrown over his shoulder he was also dressed in black. "My name is Damien the lord of new order of demon's. And you deary should never had stepd on that door step." Kat glared at him "Do you know the women called Kitty." Damien nodded "Did that women sent you to find me and kill me for sleeping with her that one night that I was really drunk." Kat blinked at him then spoke "She did send me here but not to kill you. She told me to ask you about Nimue and Merlin and what it has to do with a child name Kat." Damien growled and paced the floor "Nimue was my great aunt she fell in love with Merlin and they had a child. There child wasn't ment to be placed outside of the land of Fariy's. But Kitty relished the child soon after she found out that I was a demon. She told me the child would marry the secound son of the charmed one's. The child is of great power. Where the child is I do not know." Kat nodded her head. "Um can I go now. My friends will be looking for me soon if i don't show up soon." Damien smirked "your not going anywhere. I know your friends are the charmed one's. And you will never leave here to tell Kitty or the charmed one's what you know. Never I tell you deary" Damien laughed evily and walked out of the room leaving Kat there alone.  
  
Mean while back in the charmed one's home Chris was getting Ant's in his pants about Page not being able to find Kat. "Is there anyway to find her?" Leo shook his head 'no' "I can't even since her Chris. Im sorry, Where ever there hideing her there hideing her good." Wyatt was playing with his toy ball. It rolled under the table near the charmed one's. No one saw the ball not even wyatt. Just then wyatt orbed the ball to them. thats when Chris saw it. "Um couldn't we have wyatt orb her to us." Piper and Leo looked at each other then at Wyatt. "Its worth a shot Chris." Chris picked up the necklace and showed Wyatt the picture. "Wyatt orb the girl in the picture to us. Please you mother will give you a cookie if you do." Wyatt stared at the picture and blinked.... 


	3. baby does whats told to do

Wyatt did what he was asked and nothing happen. He looked up at Chris and frowned as if he was going to cry but orbed to his mother's arm's. Piper hugged him as Leo turned to Chris "At least he tried Chris. And you never told us why you or Kat are really here or who you really are?" Chris nodded his head "Its about time I told you and Piper who I am. And why Kat is here as well." Piper and Leo looked at Page and Pheope who where smileing. Leo spoke for Piper "They already know don't they?" Chris nodded his head 'Yes' Chris sat down in a chair with a sigh. "I am Chris Perry Haliwell. Im Piper and Leo's secound son. Its true Piper your pregent right now as we speak. Kat is here to take out her father Damien before he take's out her mother Kitty. Kat is powerful just like Wyatt is. Wyatt in my time is in love with her even thow he is evil. But the thing is she isn't in love with him. She's in love with me. Always been and Always will be. thats what you told me once dad. Thats about all I know. Kat know's the rest of it. Thats why we must find her. And take down Damien the next to be the Source. He's that powerful Leo." Leo didn't know what to say. He was stareing in the face of his child that hasn't been born yet. What was there to say. If there was anything to be said he couldn't think of it. Piper on the other hand smiled "Well at least i raise one of my son's right. Who has a women madly in love with him to." Just then Nimue apperd in a gush of water. "I am looking for Kat. I fear the Kat that Chris knows the one that has traveled back in time to stop who she belives is her father is in big trouble and if you charmed one's don't get to her soon. She will no longer be alive in the furture or in this time either." Chris looked at Nimue "Who is her father? Can he help us find her? And who are you?" Nimue smiled "So many qustions from the one my dauther loves so much. Hello Piper and Leo. I am the Lady of the Lake but my real name is Nimue. Her father is Merlin the wizard Merlin the real one. Not the one you faced the last time. Her father is tied to me. And he will help you find her and save her very life. Then Chris your going to marry her before she get into anymore trouble. Do you understand me" Chris smiled "Yes Lady I do. And I do love her so." Nimue left in a gush of water and where she was just standing stood Merlin in her place. He was dressed in a black cape and a black ponity hat. He looked like Mel Gibson and sounded like him to. "Now to find Kat. take my hand and we will apper infront or at least near her." They take his hand and make a big group as they apper in the room right next door to Kat. 


	4. bring in the other help

Chris looked around where they are at. "Where are we Merlin?" Merlin smiled not saying anything as he walked out the door with the charmed one's and leo following. Chris srugged his shoulders and soon followed after them. They headed to the door next to them. There was no one standing guard over Kat cell/room. Merlin walked up to the door and waved his hand over the door as he spoke in elven a spell to distory all spells placed on things. The door swong open as they quietly steped inside and shut the door behind them. Chris ran over to Kat and kissed her cheek. "I love you Kat. I always have." Kat smiled at Chris and looked pass him at the others and grined this time. "Chris your mother used to tell me that you know. She say 'Kat i swear my boy is in love with you even if he's denieing it to himself.' she did say it." Chris, Piper, and Leo laughed as Chris blushed at that. Merlin walked behind Kat and broke the spell that bound her hands and feet together. Chris grabed Kat as she stood up. "lets get out of her." Just then Damien walked into the room "Your not going anywhere you fools. Not even you Merlin will leave here. And if Nimue your wife comes and trys to break you all out. I have a surpise waiting for her when she gets here." Merlin was angery he knew a lot of ways to get out but he didn't want to harm the others not even his own daughter. He groaned in anger as he floped down in the chair with a heavy sigh. Damian looked down at Tabitha "Grandmother what are you doing. They belong here until they die." Tabitha shook her head "No they don't young man." And with that she sent him threw the wall next to him. "Run! the door is just up ahead Merlin. For god sakes run for it." Merlin and the others didn't needed to be told twice. They got up and ran as hard as they could for the exit. Once out side there stood Nimue looking worried and a tad upset. "Are you alright?" Kat nodded as she was hung onto Chris with all her worth. Chris looked down at her and smiled and hugged her close. "Its alright Kat were save now. We better get back to the house and try to find a vanstion postion to defeat Damian back there. Everyone but Nimue and Merlin agreed with him. "There is none agaist him. Only a young witch can defeat him but not in killing him. Oh no not in killing him but in loveing him as he is." They all blinked at him and stared. "What do you mean Dad?" Merlin looked down as Nimue padded his back and rubbed it as well. "What I mean is Kat. Is that girl back there that called her self Tabitha the one that i knew years ago is just and illusion of her. That girl died years ago while giveing birth to my son. Not many knew that at the time. The baby is the head elder of whitelighters." Leo just looked stunnded. "My god he was one of my teachers when i first became a whitelighter." Chris just laughed softly "Whats so funny Chris." Chris and Kat walked after Merlin who started walking. "The same guy turns your oldest son then trys to kill your youngest son as well. But Piper stoped him and dies in protecting her childern. I should know I saw it all." Kat hugged Chris "Rember Chris I was there as well." Chris nodded and looked at Leo when he patted him on the back "Its alright Chris we will make sure that doesn't happen." Chris snored and mutterd "Sure dad your always right." Kat giggled and Leo just blinked and shook it off. Pheope spoke up first between the charmed one's "So who is the girl that can defeat Damian with love?" Merlin smiled as they stood infront of the charmed one's home "That would be the one and only Kerry Tomlinson. She lives with a young witch named Tabitha. Kerry happens to be the oldest green witch in the family. But Tabitha is more powerful." Chris looked at Merlin. "I heard of them. I guess the two tabitha's are differnt one's not the same? merlin noddes his head That Tabitha neraly killed a boy named Danny for some odd reason I don't really know." Nimue nodded her head. "Yeah it seem's that dan was dateing her best friend Anzu and then dumped her to date Connie. After leaving the girl pregent." 


	5. The real truth

Chris smiled "What else did you think I would say love?" Kat rolled her eyes at him. Leo picked Tabitha up and put her down on the couch. "Merlin do you have any idea on how to get her to go to Damian?" Merlin shook his head and slowly walked out of the room. With Leo follwing him. Chris looked at Nimue "Do you know of a way to get her to do this?" Nimue shook her head "Only Merlin does but doesn't." The others in the room but Tabitha "WHAT!" Just then Tabitha sutred. They all stoped and looked right at her. Tabitha opened her eyes and looked right at Nimue. " Why did you do that Mom?" They all let out a gasp. Kat looked at Nimue and gared. "HOw can she be your daughter when i am?" Nimue looked upset and looked from one daughter to the other. "Kat me and Merlin aren't your parnets. Tabitha is your mother. Im sorry for not telling you this. Your mother asked us to send you to a better family. Away from all the evil from your father." Kat was crying now and sat down next to Tabitha. Tabitha was schoked by this news and sat there stareing at Kat, "Your my daughter from the furure right." Chris spoke up "Yes she is. And your only child for that matter." Tabitha nodded her head. And gave out a silent 'oh'. "Am I happy in the furure Mom?" Nimue smiled and nodded her head. "Your very happy. And Kat isn't your only child. You have a son as well. His name is Damian. He lives with three women. Two evil like himself, And one goddess of good. Who happens to have a crush on him. He just doesn't relise it. The girls well complacated. If you get my meaning." Merlin and Leo walk in then and Merlin spoke up then "She happen to have lost her father in a great battle. And met her mother that very same day. But before then the girl fell into the wrong group. And you know how those things are. You go bad then you go good." Leo nodded his head totaly under standing him. "So Tabitha will you do this now." She nodded her head. "For my childern of good and evil." Tabitha hugged Kat as they let tears fall down. 


	6. Is it the end or not?

Kat felt sorry for her mother. But she was glad that she knew what happn to her. Chris hugged Tabitha as well. "Im sorry if in the future my family kills you and your husband" Tabitha nodded her head. "So will I." Tabitha looked at the sad faces of everyone in the room. "Leo I will go by my self. If I need you I will call for you." Leo nodded his head as tabitha teleported out. Leo hoped this wasn't the end. And maybe that the evil will turn good. It happen before once. "Linda I need your help." Linda the goddess of good apperd infront of him. "Yes Leo?" Leo smiled knowing she could read his mind. "No she will need you. I will bring my chagres here if you need them. But i must go and smack Damian cross the face. Him and his dam sin of lust. I swear im going to kill him once of these days. I just know it." Linda teleported out as Leo looked at the Charmed one's. "When she calls for help we will go." They all nodded. They all sat there the heart ache in Kat was growing by the min.  
  
Leo looked up at the sky and shudder. "What is it Leo?" Leo looked at Chris. "I don't know. It felt like the world of good was changing into something else?" Paige looked at Leo "What does that mean anyway." Kat was the one to say first. "It means what was good is not is evil. And what was evil is now good." Chris blinked and looked at her. "How can this be?" Kat stood and walked over to Chris. "We must go now Chris. We can't help them here. Leo you better go back as well." Chris and Leo both shook there heads. "We need to stop this before it gets to the charmed one's." Kat looked very sad "There is nothing that you can do for them Leo. I am so sorry Leo." Leo looked angery "there is always something can be done for everything. We just got to figure out what it is." Just then Damian showed up in the room. "Ok this is getting on my nerves. I so am going to kill Linda. She send me to tell you to all run from this power surge. Before she turns sposely evil and me good. I so don't belive her." Kat looked up at Damian "You look like your son." Damian looked very angerly at her. "What do you mean little girl?" Kat stood up and pulled out a picture of her best friend and showed it to him pointing the boy out. "He's your son?" Damian blinked and looked at her. "What you his girl friend or something. Cause he doesn't look evil to me. In anyway." Kat laughed softly. "That's cause his mother is good. Well as you call her a goodie to shoes." Damian was floored by that statement. "I so don't think so." Chris nodded his head. "We do think so." Damian shook his head "Whatever look are you or are you not going to run like Linda says to do." Leo looked at everyone then answerd for them. "No were not." Damian smirked "She thought you say that and told me to tell you that if Pheope can write a spell for both sides then everything will be ok." Pheope nodded her head and whent to work on the spell.  
  
(Please tell me want you think. I love hearing from people. Thank you) 


	7. The battle keeps on going

Pheope wrote and thought with all her might. Leo and the others tried to help her with any qustions she may have asked. "Who sent this darkness at us?" Kat spoke up and looked away from them. "Evil from the future that shouldn't have came down onto us. He should have stayed in the furure. or if its both of them. We should try to stop them are self." It then hit chris who she was talking about. She was talking about the evil wyatt and his gang of people. "You mean the cild of Lina's husband in the furture to stop us anyways they can now?" Kat nodded her head "Yes we must stop them. We must." Chris nodded his head. "Together we will at least stall them if we have to." Kat took Chris's hand and was going to leave when Leo spoke up. "I will go with you two. You two need all the help you can get." Chris looked at Kat and nodded his head. "You may come Dad. And help and stop Wyatt and others from distroying the charmed one's of this time and place." The others nodded as the three left. "Page go get these ingernts and hurry." Page nodded and whent down to the kicten to get what they need and sent them to Pheope with her powers. After she got the last ingernts Page brought the last with her herself. "So what do we have to do now?" Pheope started mixing the ingernets into the stuff they had to drink and get Wyatt to drink as well. It was to keep the evil out and them alive a little bit longer.  
  
Chris, Kat, and Leo stood face to face with evil Wyatt and his rat pack crew. Wyatt had by the neck Tabitha. "Wyatt let Tabitha go. She means nothing to you. You want to fight me and your brother Chris." Wyatt smirked evily. "Kat you should never had told me that Chris whent to the furture. You lied to me." Chris looked at Kat. "What does he mean Kat?" Kat looked down "What I mean little brother is that your girl is one of my crew." Kat didn't look at anyone then "Kat how could you join up with him." Kat sighed and walked to Wyatt who then let Tabitha go. So she may run off to Damien. "I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out yet Chris. Her mother may be good but her father is evil. His son her brother is the source." They all looked worried and scared. "Why go after your mother and aunts?" Wyatt smirked "Its to make sure Chris doesn't get born. I'm already born. And that's the important part." Wyatt was getting ready to throw a electric ball at his brother when Kat grabed his wrist. "Don't harm him or the charmed ones. There has to be good born and you know it Wyatt." Wyatt smacked Kat across the face knocking her down. "Good is out and evil is in." Wyatt threw the ball at Chris. Before it hit Chris it stopd and went right at Kat. "NO!" Wyatt, Chris, and Leo all screamed. She excored it. "What the... How can she do that?" Kat smirked as they looked at her eyes. They were pure darkness. "That's because I'm half good and half evil. Leo and Chris go to the charmed one's. I will hold them off." Leo and Chris didn't think twice they hide tailed it out of there. And ran straight back to the house. Kat starting battling Wyatt and his rat pack gang. Wyatt knew that they were going to get creamed. Everyone knew that. 


	8. Once was a girl now is a guy and vica ve...

When Leo and Chris orbed back into the house the potion was done. "Well is it done?" Piper nodded her head "Yeah it is Chris. But should we drink it? And were is Kat?" Chris looked down sadly but Leo answered, "She's taking on Wyatt. And if it will safe your life then do it." The charmed ones nodded there head and drank it. They fell to the ground. Chris looked up scared "Was this supposed to happen that way?" Leo shook his head. "No." They looked over at baby Wyatt who was glowing blue then pink then backs again. They blinked and looked at the charmed one's they were now guys, Wyatt was a girl, and so was Chris. Chris looked down and fainted. At that point Kat showed up and looked at everything. "It's done. But why do those three guys over their kind of look like the charmed ones in some weird way? There hot that is but strangely look like the charmed ones. And who's the baby girl?" Leo looked at her and told her what happen.  
  
Kat looked from Leo to the guy's and girls that were on the ground. Then threw up on the rug. "Gross." Leo laughed and nodded his head. A ringing could be heard in his head. "Kat watch them until I get back. The other elders need me." Kat nodded her head. Leo cleaned up the barf and the smell of it and then left. Kat took the now female Wyatt and cuddled her. "You know Wyatt your kind of cute has a girl." A male and female voice's moaned. "What did you just call my son?" Kat smiled "Boy do I have to story to tell you all." They all looked at her then looked at each other and screamed. "CALM DOWN!" They stopped and looked at her as she told them what happed. "So now the charmed ones are a guys and Chris is a Crystal." Piper looked at Kat. "And Wyatt is a girl now to?" Kat nodded her head "Yeah. But I'm sure that when I go see my parents they should help me. We can find out what the heck went wrong with the potion." They nodded their heads. "But until I get back. The four of you are to stay in here until either Leo or me show up again. Got it." They nodded their heads as Kat left the house. 


	9. The end

Shortly Leo showed up looked de feet. Piper looked at him "They will not help us well they." Leo shook his head "The only way to fix this it to turn the me into a girl and care for Chris inside of me." Chris shook her head. "Um no. I really don't think that would be a really good idea." Leo nodded then looked about. "Were is Kat?" Chris looked right at her dad. "She went to see if her father and mother could help us." Leo shook his head. An hour later Kat showed up grinning from ear to ear. "What is it Kat?" Kat walked up to Chris and kissed her on the cheek. "That's to weird. I came barring the cure for everyone. So drink up." She passed it out to the charmed guys and gave one to Chris. She then gave one to Wyatt to drink. Then everyone passed out on the floor. Kat and Leo stood there next to each other and watched as they went back to normal. "Well that's done. Me and Chris will go back then." Leo nodded his head as he helped the once guys up. "I believe piper that me and Chris will go home now. Come one Chris." Chris got up and French kissed Kat. "Ok Kat." Kat giggled as they made the portal to go home. "Chris you're being frisky right now." Chris smiled "Am I. I couldn't tell." Everyone laughed as the portal opened and they all waved go bye. Kat and Chris entered the portal and it closed behind them. The entered the room to stare at the smiling parents and a brother that was now good. THE END!  
  
(Sorry it's a short ending. But that's all I could think of. Bye.) 


End file.
